


Sweet Torture

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes a bet with Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Torture

**Author's Note:**

> For K and his Harry. :) And for my Betas, who keep me writing. Another short one. Far more fluffy than the last.

Draco knew he really shouldn’t challenge Harry. Or worse, rise to the bait when Harry challenged him. But he never seemed to remember that when they had their little “discussions.” Which was how he found himself in his current predicament, being driven slowly insane by his lover.

“How does it feel, Draco?” Harry asked solicitously, even as he played with the plug inside Draco so that it shifted within him.

“It’s fine.” Draco was hard-pressed to keep his voice from cracking even on those two simple words. “I told you I could handle more.”

“Yes, but part of the bet was starting slow and building our way up…”

Draco had to bite back a whimper. They’d already been through three changes of plugs. The plugs themselves were easy enough to take, really. It was what Harry did in between switching them that was driving Draco totally up the wall. Little touches and kisses, not to mention playing with the plugs when they were inside Draco. Nothing fancy, of course, but taken as a whole… It was all Draco could do to keep from coming out of his skin.

He gritted his teeth. “There’s slow, and there’s snail-speed, Harry. I can certainly…” Draco’s breath caught as Harry tweaked his nipple, and he had to close his eyes to keep control, his cock twitching at the pleasure rushing through him at the simple touch. Once he’d calmed enough, he spoke again, his eyes opening to meet Harry’s. “I’m fine with more. Maybe we should put in the next.”

Harry shook his head. “We’ve still got fifteen minutes more with this one.” His hand disappeared, and Draco felt his fingers press the plug deeper into him. He couldn’t hold back a groan at that. “What was that?” Harry asked, trying to hide a smirk and failing. “You wanted me to play with it more?” He pressed at the plug again, this time drawing a moan from him.

He closed his eyes, his toes curling as he tried to push back the arousal spiraling through him. “You’re a bastard, Potter.”

“Oooh, I wouldn’t say that if I were you, Draco.” He wiggled the plug, pulling another moan from Draco, then sat back. “You never know what I might do next…”

“Fuck me?” Draco suggested in a hopeful tone.

“Mmm…” Harry appeared to think about it, then shook his head. “Naah. This is more fun. His hand smoothed over Draco’s stomach, and Draco’s cock jumped as though it could press into Harry’s hand all on its own.

He bit his lip to keep from begging, but it was a close call. And if Harry didn’t stop touching him, this would be over before he could say stop. “Sadistic bastard.”

Harry grinned, not at all upset by the slur. “Guilty.” His hand slid down over the inside of Draco’s thigh. “Well, the first bit, anyway… I’m pretty sure my parents were married before I was born.”

Draco glowered at him, even as his skin quivered under the touch. “Is it time yet?” he growled.

“Nope. Still ten more minutes.”

With a groan, Draco let his head fall back, moaning as Harry pressed against the base of the plug again. His whole body felt hyper-sensitive, and at this rate, he’d never last until the largest plug. After all, he still had three more to go.

Harry tweaked his other nipple, and Draco groaned. “Oh…god…” He reached down to stroke himself, but before he could, Harry batted his hand away.

“Ah ah ah. That’s not allowed, Draco and you know it.”

Actually, Draco wasn’t allowed to keep himself from coming, but he was allowed to stroke himself. Not that he was going to tell Harry that was what he was about to do, because that would mean he was losing their little bet, because he’d likely come within seconds of touching himself. “Hate you,” he said instead.

“Oh, now you’re just trying to hurt my feelings, lover.” Harry was smirking. Draco could hear it, even though he couldn’t see it because his eyes were closed.

“Fuck you,” he growled through clenched teeth.

“I believe we’ve already had that conversation, love. Not until I’ve won our bet.”

“Not going to happen then. Too bad.” Draco tried to keep his tone light, but even so, he could hear the undertone of need in his voice.

Harry didn’t seem annoyed at all. In fact, he snickered. “No? You think not?”

“Of course not,” Draco said stiffly. “Because I’m going to win this bet.”

“But you’ll still need to come.”

Damn it. It would be just like Harry to stop playing with him the second their time was up, too. “Bastard.”

“You keep repeating yourself, Draco. I hope that doesn’t mean you’re close to losing…”

“Oh, shut up, you smug…” He cleared his throat, realizing he was about to say it for the fourth time, then scowled. “Just…get on with it.”

Harry nuzzled his shoulder, but Draco knew he was mostly trying to hide a smug grin. His hand stroked a soft circle on Draco’s belly, making it hard to fight back the moan that rose at the feeling. He was actually close to begging now.

“Harry…”

“Yes, love?”

“I…H-how…much longer?”

Harry nuzzled his ear, then pressed the plug’s base once more. “Just a bit, love.”

Draco groaned, clenching hard around the plug. “Fuck,” he whispered. He wasn’t going to last. He’d probably come the second Harry pulled the plug out of him. Never mind taking the next one…

He heard Harry chuckle and whisper, “Repetitive…” but before he could respond, Harry was pulling at the plug to pull it out, and it was all he could do to hold on. He always hated anything being pulled from him, but this was ten times worse, because he hadn’t come yet, and he was so close to the edge, all it would take was a small push to tip him over.

“God…” he whispered under his breath, his fingers clawing at the sheet under him.

“All done,” Harry murmured softly once it was out. Never mind that Draco could tell the plug was gone even without the words—he felt so _empty_. “Need a break?”

Draco glowered at him. “No. Why? Do you? Want to just concede now, Potter?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, and he held up the next plug. “Don’t say you didn’t ask for it.” He pushed it into Draco before he could respond, and sudden intense pleasure pushed Draco right over the edge. He came with a sharp cry, his cock jumping so that his chest and face were both splashed with his come.

Draco shuddered, his eyes closing as the pleasure washed through him. When he became more aware of his surroundings, Harry was holding him close. “God, Draco. That was…incredible.” He kissed Draco slow and deep, then ground against him, his cock hard and hot against his hip. Harry didn’t give him so much as a chance to start bemoaning the fact that he’d lost. “Need you, love. Will you be okay?”

This, at least, Draco could enjoy. Even if it was too soon for him to come again. He nodded at Harry, then pulled him into another kiss, smiling as he swallowed a moan from him, then stroked down his back as Harry settled between his legs. “Eager?” he whispered in his ear.

“You looked so hot…” Harry kissed him again, then carefully withdrew the plug once more, pulling a soft moan from Draco, then pressed into him. “Was all I could do to keep from taking you right there.”

Draco groaned at the feeling, glad they’d been playing with plugs, because it meant Harry could just slide right into him. But at the same time, it was almost too much right after coming so hard, and he arched against Harry, moaning. “Why…didn’t you…then?” he asked, trying to sound casual about it, and failing miserably.

Harry began to thrust, biting at Draco’s neck rather than answering, and Draco hissed at the intensity of it. “Fucking…ah…yes…” He clenched around Harry, pulling a groan from him, and his thrusts increased. Even though he couldn’t come yet, the thrusts made his cock twitch, and he moaned as Harry brushed his prostate, arching against him again. “Ohgod…Harry…” He clung to Harry as they moved together, and it didn’t take long before Harry was coming with a groan that sounded like Draco’s name, then slumped across him.

“God…”

“You are so delicious when you’re out of control, love,” Draco said, nuzzling his cheek.

“I could say the same for you.” Harry looked up to meet Draco’s eyes, then kissed him, more softly than before.

“Mmm… You’re just saying that to distract me, aren’t you?”

There was the flash of a smirk, then Harry looked away, rolling onto his back. “Mmm… Now that was a worthwhile bet,” he said with a grin.

“You’re only saying that because you won,” Draco said sulkily. Now that they’d both come, his senses were returning a bit.

“Maybe,” Harry agreed. And this time, he didn’t try to hide the smirk. “I mean, it’s not like you wouldn’t have gloated if you’d won…”

Draco snorted. “Yes, well…maybe. But I wouldn’t have forced you to endure my friends.”

“All I’m asking is for you to behave during the wedding. And I won. So don’t think you’ll manage to get out of it.”

Really, Harry’s friends weren’t so bad. Generally they just avoided Draco. He supposed he could behave for one evening. “All right. But just the one night, right? You won’t expect this all the time, will you?”

Harry smirked. “Not until the next time you lose a bet, anyway…”

Draco groaned.  



End file.
